1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to envelope folding apparatus and machines, and particularly to a machine or apparatus for the folding of storage envelopes for floppy disc storage devices for computer-operated or monitored equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the prior art has not been made prior to the preparation of this specification and accordingly, no prior art patents are referenced. Floppy disc storage envelopes are a known entity, and no claim is made to the particular form or design of the envelope per se. This invention is directed specifically to the apparatus or machine for accepting conventional pre-cut blanks of sheet material from which floppy disc envelopes are conventionally formed, and operating on or processing such flat sheet material to form a completed floppy disc storage envelope.
Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a machine which will accept and process conventionally configured blanks from which floppy disc storage envelopes are conventionally fabricated.
It is another object of the invention to provide a machine for accepting the pre-cut sheet blanks of a floppy disc storage envelope and processing that pre-cut blank by automatic means to produce a complete floppy disc storage envelope.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a floppy disc storage envelope folding machine that is substantially automatic in its operations and which interfaces with a computer programmed to provide an alphanumeric display for the guidance of the operator.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a floppy or storage envelope folding machine which may be converted quickly and easily from a machine which folds, for instance, floppy disc storage envelope blanks formed from polyvinyl chloride to one which will handle floppy disc storage envelope blanks fabricated from paper or other stock.
Some floppy disc storage envelopes are fabricated from paper and are appropriately glued to form the envelope. Other floppy disc storage envelopes are fabricated from polyvinyl chloride or nylon material and are either heat sealed or glued, depending upon the preference of the manufacturer. Accordingly, it is still another object of the present invention to provide a floppy disc storage envelope folding machine that is easily and quickly convertible from a folding machine which heat seals the floppy disc envelopes to a machine which glues such floppy disc storage envelopes and vice versa.
In the operation of automatic equipment, particularly those equipments interfaced with a computer which scans and exercises some control over the operation of the machine, it is often perplexing for the operator to determine the particular cycle in which the machine is operating. Accordingly, a still further object of this invention is to provide a floppy disc storage envelope folding machine which interfaces with a computer in such a way that the operation of the machine is communicated to the operator through an alphanumeric display panel which gives the status information at all times.
Additionally, with equipment that is computer-scanned or computer-operated or controlled, it is sometimes difficult for the operator to override the computer control to effect a change in the sequence of operation of the machine. Accordingly, a still further object of the invention is to provide a plurality of switch means under the control of the operator for setting up and controlling the machine, which plurality of switches are polled or scanned by the computer at specified times to achieve a particular function, thus placing in the hands of the operator positive control of the equipment despite the fact that it interfaces with a computer.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a floppy disc storage envelope folding machine that incorporates machine functions and computer functions through a plurality of operator-actuated means.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.